


Princess Of The Thieves

by Kasashimaru



Series: Princess Of The Thieves [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Anewadventure, Multi, Princessofthethieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasashimaru/pseuds/Kasashimaru
Summary: Diane is the new Princess of Alexandria, the first born between Zidane and Garnet. Though born a princess, Diane was born with the taste of adventure, something Zidane doesn't hate. Raised in the dual role, Diane yearns to follow in her parents foots steps and see their journey. Both to make her a great future ruler and learn life lessons one doesn't learn in a castle. Follow Diane and friends from birth as they follow their predecessors and form life long bonds.





	1. Introduction

The last time you heard anything of our ambitious crew, Kuja was defeated and peace was restored to the planet and its damaged Kingdoms. Zidane had finally returned after some time away from his home and his friends. Everything was seemingly returning to normal, but two people were secretly suffering: Zidane and Queen Garnet. Though they had finally been reunited, they were separated once more, both swept up by the chaos of on going reconstruction and Daggers tasks while being Queen. Zidane had no choice at the time, but to go back to being a Master Thief and an extra hand to rebuild his home. Soon the two could not live without each other, the taste of being together once more becoming an addiction, and Zidane found himself stealing into the Queen's castle and then her rooms.

Of course it wasn't without its consequences. Dagger was soon pregnant with an heir. It confused the Councilmen and guards on how she had gotten burdened and Dagger allowed them to try to figure it out on their own for her own amusement. It wasn't very long before she tired of their questions and brought a very happy Zidane in front of the Court to claim him as the father.

Surprising to none of his friends, the upper crust hated him! He was a thief, a raider of the rich, and a total brute! Many people threatened his life and even tried to go through with their plans, but were only to find a quick death for their failed attempts. Many were simply beaten by his kindness at the Queen's dinner parties and social lunches as he flirted and charmed his way into the noble ladies hearts.

He also stole their stuff. Their charms and glittering necklaces catching his eyes and making his fingers itch as he walked among them. He had also invited his old troupe of thieves, under the guises of waiters, and allowed them to go through and pick pocket the rich. It was a fun game for a while, before Dagger caught Zidane with his fingers in the skirt pocket of an unaware noble woman. Before a huge argument had started, he fessed-up to his activities and had to scale them back. He also learned not to keep his bounty, he immediately gave it to his friends to get rid of the evidence.

After three months, he had won the Kingdoms approval and the marriage was set before Queen Dagger was too big to fit in her dress. It took another month to get ready, but they were wedded just in time, a baby bump just starting to show, and the announcement publicly made.

Zidane was very pleased with himself when he found that he was being called a hero by the common people and even had a monument somewhere in own his kingdom. They remembered the man he and his love defeated years earlier. He only wished the other nobles could see him the same way.

His pride faltered though when Dagger was finally giving birth to his child. He was so nervous, he couldn't stay in one place and it didn't help that the castle itself was full of panicking maids and confused guards. Steiner was given orders to keep him out of the way, the ever so annoying to Zidane guard dragging him away to the library. He paced wildly there, cursing his babysitter, worrying over every situation he could think of happening while he was away from her. Steiner tried to calm his nerves by saying Dagger was in good hands, but Zidane only worried further, a new situation hitting him every second.

Daggers screams were silenced suddenly after several agonizing hours, replaced with the cries of a newborn.

Zidane never thought he could run fast enough.

Everyone else thought he teleported.

As Dagger rested, he was able to see he had helped create a little girl. She wasn't tiny, but she looked so fragile as she cried and struggled against the doctor. When she was passed to him, he cradled her protectively in his arms, afraid to drop her, afraid to make her cry louder. Her unfocused eyes opened and she looked around the room. Zidane took note of his daughters blue eyes, the same ones as his. He also noticed she had a few traits of her mother, but would not be able to see them clearly for a few months. He then decided to to name her properly Diane, a mixture of his and Dagger's name.

His pride soared as the popularity of his first born rocketed among the people and she slowly started to morph into a female and pint size clone of her father. Due to this, he never went anywhere without her and never did anything without his little Princess at his side. He had decided she would be just like her father, whether Dagger liked it or not.

Now just to get her to experience the life of a thief.


	2. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zidane sees his chance and makes a beeline for his friends to show off his little girl.

Zidane held his daughter close to him as he crept through the shadows in the castle. It was near nightfall and the soldiers were switching for the graveyard shift. It was perfect for trying to sneak out of the castle. It also helped that Diane was fast asleep and would stay that way for several more hours. At five months old, she was very talkative and active. It would make sneaking past guards impossible since she was currently amused with her reflection and wanted nothing more than to grab onto their armor and gaze at herself.

Zidane finally approached the front gate, but noticed Steiner running towards him. He immediately back pedaled into a dark corner and watched as the Captain clanked by in his over sized armor. Listening for it to tone down, he looked around at the castles windows to see if anyone was running around. He was scared that he would soon be noticed missing. He was guessing the woman who was watching Diane was still working on her knitting thinking that Zidane was playing with her in the opposite room where she sat. He had also drugged her tea, delaying her finding out that Zidane was behind this. Boy, would she be angry at him!

“Reminder: Pick up some more sleeping weed.” Zidane whispered to his child while she slept. She made a little coo noise as an answer and snuggled into his shoulder. “Miss babysitter won't let me in there alone with you again when they realize I'm gone and so are you.” He rubs his cheek against his daughter's shoulder.

Noticing no shadows among the windows and Steiner gone and out of ear shot, Zidane bolted for the gates. He quickly hid in the shadows there and looked around the gate. No one was there, but that wouldn't be for long, he could already hear the man that would be watching it coming out of the castle's barracks near the gate. Looking around once more, Zidane bolted and ran across the bridge to the shadow filled village at its end.

As the Guard took his post, he didn't even see Zidane's white shirt melt into the blackness. “Ahh! An easy night tonight!” The guard sighed as he scanned the bridge.

Just a few minutes later, Zidane was in the theater part of town and walking among the people without any trouble. It also helped that he was wearing his old thief outfit, a worn white shirt with a blue jerkin and blue jeans with worn blue boots. It also included his signature worn brown gloves. It looked to others like he was a simple street rat. He even dressed Diane in a simple baby dress that wasn't any cheaper then a piece of bread in the middle class part of town. He got a few compliments on his daughters apparent spoiling and his sacrifice to dress his daughter better then he. He chuckled when some went to talk to him and saw the sleeping baby, backing off immediately, most likely scared to wake her and cause her to cry.

“It is somewhere around here...” Zidane told his sleeping daughter as he looked for a theater that lead underground and was topped by a bar. He found it under a sign stating “Stolen Emerald Theater & Bar” and another sign on the stairs connected to a heavy chain claimed that a show was in progress and no one was allowed in until the next show. Zidane plucked at the sign blocking off the stairs deciding what he should do. He didn't know where he wanted to go. The bar or the theater?

He chose the theater and ducked under the chain, hearing some people gaff at him. He held tightly to Diane to keep her from shaking too much from the stairs. Half way down a sword suddenly blocks his path.

It was being held by a man dressed in a red leather jerkin and shorts. He wore a matching pair red boots with gloves trimmed in white rabbit fur. His hair was red and short, a large, wide belt keeping it out of his eyes and concealing them as well. The sword he held one handed was a thick western sword made for battle and actually needed two hands to wield. Considering it weighed a good sixty pounds, holding it with one hand was impressive to Zidane and he only knew of one man that could do it. That man was Blank.

“Turn back.” Blank commanded angrily, not paying attention who he was talking to, like he had just turned back a thousand people before Zidane, “The show has already started. You will need tickets for the next one. You can get them in the bar.”

“I'm sorry I thought I still had special access!” Zidane guffawed playfully.

“Zidane?” Blank guessed hesitantly making Zidane laugh. He watched his friend double take.

“Correct.” Zidane answered. He readjusted little Diane, so he could grab his friends sword hand in a warm embrace.

The sword dropped noisily as Blank suddenly embraced his friend into a manly hug. They smacked each others backs warmly and then separated. Blank sounded relieved, “What are you doing out here? You're a King. You need to be doing King things!”

“I needed to get out of that stuffy place.” Zidane admitted happily. “What have you been up to?”

“Protecting the theater and stealing some good stuff from the nobles that visit to see the beginning talent. We are looking for some better treasures, but that's only the Boss.” Blank explained leaning down to look for his sword. He felt around for it and found it on a lower step from where he blocked Zidane. “Ruby and I have also been getting close.”

“Close?” Zidane asked knowing what Blank was talking about. Blank and Ruby were very close already and everyone in the group had always wanted them together.

` “Yeah. A very big accident finally brought us together.” Blank seemed to blush, but his red dyed clothes kept his skin looking pale in contrast.

“Accident?” Zidane asked now confused.

Blank chuckled, “Yeah. I came home one day and... Hell, come on and see. I can take you to a back room to see everyone.”

“That would be awesome.” Zidane admitted happily.

After being motioned to follow, Zidane is lead past the entrance to the theater and down deeper into the ground. At the end of the stairwell, sat a lone door. When Blank opened the door to a large room filled with chairs and a lone desk in a corner, Zidane thought it to be an office and staff room. The walls were lined in posters of various plays that they had hosted along with actors of the star leads. Zidane sat down on the largest chair and moved Diane so she was cradled in his lap. She stretched with the new position and made a slight noise. Zidane looked at Blank to see if he heard, but Blank had not made a inquiring look or frown in confusion.

“Wait here while I tell the others.” Blank ordered as he walked back towards the door. He shut it as he walked out.

Diane's eyes fluttered open and she whimpered in fear. Zidane cooed to get her attention and assured her she was fine. Diane stared at him, not sure what to think, but then found a poster with a color that seemed to always get her attention. It was a picture of a man wearing a bright blue jacket. She stared at it for a while before looking at the rest of the room and talking.

This continued until the door opened and Blank came in. She watched him in amazement while not making a sound. Zidane got some amusement out of this himself. Usually when Diane saw someone she didn't know, she started to make all kinds of baby noises. Maybe it was because Blank mostly covered his eyes? She had never seen that before other than when playing peek-a-boo.

“They're going to finish the play and clean the place up before they get here.” Blank says as he grabs a chair and sits across from Zidane. He seemed to be ignoring Diane, not even glancing at her. “How long has it been since we've seen each other? Nine months? Six?”

“I believe eleven months now.” Zidane corrects him gladly though quickly noticing his friend was way off, “The last time we talked was at my wedding, but I was so busy then. Dagger kept me going with as many visitors as possible.”

“For what reason?”

“To make social ties and getting to know the people I used to rob blindly.” Zidane explains before smiling evilly, “And, by the way, I now know of a few manors that hold the greatest stuff the next time you hit “Richville.”

Blank laughs briefly as he soaks in Zidane's message. He silences completely when Diane giggles. Zidane quickly looks down at his daughter, finding her arms outreached like she wanted to be held by Zidane's friend. “A child?! I though that was a doll!” Blank asks as he hops from his chair. Diane laughs at the action.

“You have a child?” Blank asks as he starts to think of the possibility. “No, its too early. Only been eleven months since you've been married. Are you watching another's child?”

“Hell no!” Zidane laughs, “And who said the Queen had to be a virgin to get married?”

Blank's cheeks turn red as he slowly gains the look of surprise, “You are sly to get her pregnant before the marriage. Since I didn't hear a thing before you came, you've kept him a secret?”

“You mean her?” Zidane hints as a correction. “She's wearing a dress. You can see that!”

“It's a girl?”

Zidane nods, “She's already a daddy's little girl.”

“Then you're gonna like what I have to show you.” Blank smiles, “It's gonna be interesting now.”

“Let me guess,” Zidane laughs, “Ruby and you had a baby boy?”

“What if I say yes?”

“Then I would ask you how old is he?”

“He is seven months.” Blank answers walking behind the desk. He feels around with spread fingers as he looks for something on the desk. He knocks random papers away as he digs to the top of the desk. Zidane quickly sees a knot in the wood large enough to fit a finger in and watches as Blank sticks his index finger in and pulls up that part of the desk to show a hidden compartment. He reaches in and pulls out a large bottle of what looks like whiskey. He reaches back in and pulls out several shot glasses. “How old is your little girl?”

Zidane watches him put the board back, “She's now five months old as of today.”

“Ohh, five months huh? She's crawling right? Mine decided he wanted to start crawling at five months.” Blank drawled as he set up the glasses around the glass bottle of amber liquid. 

“She's getting there. Her back legs are strong enough, but she can't hold up her front half for that long. It's funny to see her try though. When she falls, I keep smiling so she doesn't lose heart.” Zidane brags as he turns his daughter towards him. He kisses her forehead proudly and coos at her. She laughs in response and grabs her fathers bangs.

“Only downfall of having long hair. Babies like to grab it.” Zidane grunts in pain. Finally jerking his hair out of her hands, he turns back to Blank. “To change the subject. You haven't told me your sons name.”

“Ruby named him Jupiter after a planet she read about.” Red answers, “What's the princess's name?”

“Crown Rrincess Diane Til Alexandrios 14th.”

“That's cute. Sounds like you mixed both your names. Blonde hair and blue eyes... By golly she's taking after you!”

“She has her mothers cheeks.”

“Really? Too much of you there to see it.” Blank chuckles sitting back down. “You're not thinking of making her a thief?”

Zidane looks sideways, “Maybe?”

“You can't do that! You know that!” Blank immediately rejects, “It's too dangerous for a princess.”

“I don't want her to be a snob! I want her to know the fight.” Zidane argues. Due to his experience on the streets he knew what needed to be done to correct the problem. Dagger depended on his opinion on her plans when it included the welfare of the common folk. It would benefit Diane as well.

“The fight?” Blank asks confused at what Zidane was talking about. “You don't mean the fight for survival, do you?”

“Many people suffer on the streets. Allowing her to see and experience it will help her take care of her kingdom when she takes her mothers place.” Zidane determinedly explains his thinking, “She needs to understand the outside world.”

“It's still not safe.” Blank argues gently back. “I'm sure Dagger agrees.”

Zidane looks down in disappointment. He was hoping that his best friend would understand what he was trying to do. He shouldn't have been surprised, Blank was the clear thinker of the group. He was looking forward to training his little girl and even thieving beside her. Oh, how he wanted her to taste the life he lived. “I'm willing to be beside her the whole time.”

Blank frowns, “You're risking your crown and reputation if you do this.”

“I can't sip champagne and hear counselors drone on and on day after day like Dagger can. I need to run. I need to feel the air in my hair as we run from guard dogs and soldiers on rooftops. I miss those days.” Zidane sighs as he remembers his past. He snaps back quickly, “Don't get me wrong. I don't loathe my new status, but it is not as adventurous as I want it to be.”

“Wait 'til a war starts.” Blank chuckles.

“Everyone is still healing from the last one. We are all cooperating nicely.” Zidane answers with a slight smile. “Hell, I'm 19 and have a helluva life to live. Maybe I will see war again.”

“Does Dagger know of this plan of yours?”

Zidane laughs nervously, “Yes, but she didn't like it.”

“So why are you here?” Zidane's friend asks before getting a look of horror on his face as he realizes why Zidane didn't see them sooner. “You sneaked out?!”

Zidane looks sideways, “I can't get anything past you can I?”

“Zidane!” Blank barked furiously. Diane's eyes widened in surprise at the suddenness of it.

“Look! This is the only time I'm gonna be able to do this before she is three.” Zidane snaps back. “Dagger will surely know what I've done when she finds the old maid down for the count.”

Blank raised his eye brow. “Down for the count?”

“Just drugged.” Zidane bragged happily.

Just then a knock was heard at the door, causing Diane to jump and turn her blond head towards the wooden entrance. Blank gets up without a word and opens the door to a woman with dark brown hair. She greets Blank warmly before walking into the room. She sees Zidane and screeches in glee.

“Oh my darling!” She exclaims opening her arms as she approached Zidane.

Zidane got up and shifted Diane to one arm and extended the other to claim the woman's hug. But before they could embrace, she spotted Diane and hesitated, making Zidane force her into his arm before she could say anything. 

He let her go only after she returned the hug.

“Who is the child?” The woman asked as she took Diane from Zidane's arms.

Zidane smiled brightly, obviously glad he could brag to another person. “She's my daughter, Diane. She's five months old today.”

“And she's on the run.” Blank added with a smile, gaining a glare from Zidane.

The woman looked disapprovingly at Zidane. “Aw, don't start, Ruby. Blank has already scolded me.”

“I was wondering why you were dressed in your old clothes.” Ruby sighs tiredly. She coos at Diane and walks around the room with her. “You're the cutest little girl I ever seen! My Jupiter should love you.” Ruby tells Diane as she bounces the girl in her arms. Diane laughs happily and grabs at Rubys white dress with a pink floral design.

Zidane huffs, “He better not!”

Ruby laughs loudly, “Oh I forgot Daddies love to protect their girls from the eyes of men.”

“Damn right.” Zidane snapped.

Blank took his seat again across from Zidane's seat. “Where is Jupiter anyways? When I told you to meet me in the office you had him in your arms.”

“Boss has him. He wanted to hold him for a while.” Ruby responds walking over to stand beside Blank.

“The Boss is here?!” Zidane asks excitedly. “That's great! I can talk about my plans for Diane with him.”

“Plans?” Ruby asks looking at Blank for a clue at what Zidane is talking about.

Blank seems to know she's looking at him since he opens his mouth a few seconds later, “He wants to rejoin the group along with his daughter. He wants her to know the fight.”

“The fight?” She asked lost at the words being used.

“Don't ask, he said it.” Blank answers once more. “It's probably new to him to.”

“I want her to experience the life I did. I call it the fight.” Zidane explains.

Ruby sighs and looks to Diane, “I think Daddy is not thinking this through. The life of a thief is dangerous for a little girl. I should know. I was one.”

“And as I said before, it isn't a good idea when she is important to the kingdom.” Blank adds.

“Come on guys.” Zidane begs.

“But doll it is dangerous!” Ruby claims, “You are now a King. Dagger will kill us if anything happens to you. We don't want to think what will happen to us if anything happened to the crown princess. We would be thrown out and our little theatre burned down for one.”

“I can't let her grow up sitting on her ass. You remember what Dagger was like when we “kidnapped” her? She knew nothing of the outside world, just the fake ones in books and such. I don't want that to be my daughter.” Zidane argues. “I'm not forcing the idea on Dagger. She'll warm up to it as Diane grows. I know it.”

“She's not going to send soldiers is she?” Blank asks suddenly nervous.

Zidane looks to the side in thought. “That I'm really not sure.” He answers nervously himself, “We'll find out.”

“I can't have soldiers bustin' my theatre.” Ruby hisses, “Bad for business y'know.”

“I'm sure.” Zidane agrees with a weak smile.

They stay silent for several minutes except for the occasional mew from Diane as she played with Ruby's hair and dress. Zidane was irritated at his friends disapproval, but he did understand the risk. Diane would be more important to the kingdom since this monarchy was mostly ruled by the queens. Zidane was expendable in many eyes. His main job was to support the Queen and give the land its future leaders.

He felt trapped behind those cold stone walls and he had only been King for one whole year! He missed stretching his legs and running around the whole continent to stop the war with his friends. He had felt happy to be with his love, but her lifestyle was just too boring. He needed to run, he needed to thieve, and most of all he wanted to be out of that castle!

Dagger and Diane were the only reason why he was willing to stay in such a dull place.

“This little bugger is gonna be one of my greatest followers! I know it!” A man is heard boasting as he walked down the hall towards the door. A toddler is then heard laughing loudly. “Aren't you just a'wriggling.”

“The boy has energy sir, that's for sure.” Another man responds. “He's gonna be a runner, look at him kick!”

The first man suddenly omphs like he is kicked, “Strong to! He'll be a good jumper.”

“I'll say he's a thief by blood for sure. Blank should be proud.” A third man joins in happily.

“Speaking of proud, I heard Zidane was in and he had a surprise for us.” The second man claims.

“That's where we are heading.” The first man laughed. The mans foot falls became clearer as he approached the door. “Here take Jupiter for a second.” The man grunted stopping at the door.

Ruby winked a brown eye at Zidane and turned her back on the door, hiding Diane from view. Blank laughed as he was kicked in the face by Diane as she wiggled in the new position. She made little noises in protest and angrily pulled on Ruby's dress. Zidane studied Ruby's position and nodded as he noticed what she was aiming at. She was truly saving the surprise for last. Diane obviously thought differently of the plan.

She silenced and froze when the door was suddenly kicked in and a large man came laughing in. The man was as tall and as wide as the door. He was tanned with a pinkish-purple beard and was dressed in green leather pants and a white shirt that just fit, a leather vest over that. He wore leather belts around his wrists, the end of his pant legs, and on the sleeves of his shirt along with the one on his waist with an attached bag for loot. He wore worn brown boots on his large feet. He wore a leather helmet along with goggles, his pig like ears sticking up from them. This wasn't a man you would want to challenge, everyone in the room knowing he held back often when training everyone. He was flagged by Cinna and Marcus.

The man's huge smile made him less dominant as he looked to Zidane, “By golly, long time no see stranger. How's life in that castle? Being surrounded by your old targets keeping you busy?”

Zidane smiles and bows his head to his old friend/group leader, “I bath in gold coins every night. And I get to sleep with a girl every night as well.”

“Not the same one that you married to I hope.” The man jokes back.

“Dagger would kill me!” Zidane scoffs with a laugh. “How are you doing Boss? I haven't heard of you in any reports lately.” Zidane had loved reading about his friends exploits in reports of robberies in town and in other cities under his rule. It helped him keep track of what they are looking for and giving them discreet tips along the way.

Three months ago reports of them had suddenly stopped. Zidane quickly found out that the gang had returned to their base in his uncle-in-laws kingdom. He couldn't get a hold of them there and waited impatiently for another word. Yesterday, he had heard that they were visiting Ruby and arranged his schedule for them to meet.

“I got a really nasty bug while we robbed a town during the middle of the winter.” Boss coughed loudly into his enclosed fist. “Still fighting it, but I'm able to move now. I couldn't breathe for the longest.”

“Yeah, now that spring is breaking you should be good. That sickness has killed many this winter. I lost three guards this past week. They had been fighting it since the beginning of winter.” Zidane tells the older man.

“That sucks. I'm sorry lad.” Boss tells Zidane as he pats his shoulder. “I'm glad your fine. Dagger doesn't have you on a short leash?”

Zidane laughs, “No, she does. I snuck out.”

Boss laughs loudly, “That's why I'm not married lad!”

“Or have a kid.” Blank adds with a sneer.

Boss stops laughing and turns to Blank, “That's right. Poor Blank let one night ruin his life.”

“You were the one that was excited about this accident more than we were scared.” Ruby snaps playing with Blanks hair with one hand.. “You're always bragging to the others about Jupiter.”

“You might as well be his father.” Blank chuckles. He was leaning into his lovers hand like a dog that barely got attention.

“It's gonna be fun raising him, I'm sure.” Zidane snickers thinking of his daughter growing up with Jupiter.

“Why do you say that Zidane?” Baku questions looking at Zidane in confusion.

“Well that's my surprise. I'm gonna sneak out more than this. I wanna escape the dull life.”

Boss let out a single laugh before pulling Zidane towards him, “Trouble in paradise?”

Zidane flips his ponytail onto his back. He only did that when he was being sly with his words. “It's just boring. I also need to see what's going on on the streets.”

“Is that all you needed to tell us?” Boss questioned finally noticing that Ruby hadn't turned around to greet him. “Now that I think about it. You had a surprise for us.”

Zidane shrugged and walked over to Ruby. “I do. But don't be too loud. She doesn't like being up right now.”

“She?” Boss's eyes widen in surprise as he watches Zidane grab Diane out of Ruby's hands, “Dear god boy! You had a pup to?!”


	3. Catching Up

Jupiter was a hefty boy and double the size of Diane. He was also very active and was a kicker. A strong kicker, Zidane found out after he got a particularly good kick to his chin. He was also slapped and his hair pulled. This one was a hellion compared to calm Diane, who sat so calmly when people looked at her and when she was unfamiliar with them. Jupiter also liked to screech on a sonic level when he laughed. Zidane nearly lost his hearing when he made the mistake of tickling the boy. Jupiter looked like his father like Diane looked like Zidane.

Judging by the way Jupiter acted, he was going to be a great thief and a great runner.

Judging by the way Diane acted, she was going to be a calm and collected Princess.

Zidane's stomach suddenly soured.

“Look at you! You're such a pretty girl.” Boss complimented as he tossed her up into the air. He caught her as she came back down and earned a laugh from a happy Diane. The old man was enjoying Zidane's baby and was sitting across the room with two others that Zidane grew up with. Blank and Ruby stayed by their sons side and helped Zidane control the boy while he glanced at Diane.

“Wouldn't it just be a wonderful thing if we can get them to fall in love like her parents?” Ruby asked Zidane when they took Jupiter back after Jupiter decided to play tug-o-war with Zidane's hair. He played with a few strands he was able to yank out.

“What do you mean?” Zidane asked confused by Ruby's idea. His stomach flopped when Diane was thrown in the air again.

Ruby winked playfully, “Y'know what I mean, Zidane. Dagger was a princess and you were once a thief and both of you fell in love. Maybe, just maybe-”

Blank silenced her with a hand, “Whoa woman! Jumping the gun there, aren't we?” Ruby glared at him sourly for interrupting her, “You can glare at me all you want, but your little fantasy there is most likely not going to come true and I will not have you filling my boys head with your silly fantasies either.”

“I said maybe, Blank!” Ruby snapped.

“Now, now!”Zidane interrupted before a war broke out. “She can only hope Blank. What mother dreams of her son not marrying a woman of high stature? When Jupiter grows up he's gonna have a lot of competition. There is already nobles pledging their sons for betrothal.”

“Already?” Boss asked letting one of the boys take Diane from him. The friend that grabbed her was named Cinna. He was the weakest of the group and was kind of a moron compared to the others. He was chubby and approaching his middle age like a champion horse to the goal. He constantly wore clothes too small, pressing the limits of the stitches around his huge thighs and bulging stomach. He had a goatee, bulbous red nose, and small eyes that made girls cring. He wore a chefs hat, his specialty being the cook within the group. Despite his bad luck with the ladies, he considered himself a ladies man. He also ate everything in sight. Diane didn't even flinch at him, smiling happily at his attention.

“Yeah. Dagger told me she had to go through the same thing when she became marriageable. She says their mostly pricks, so she said Diane is to choose her own love.” Zidane answered watching Diane stare at the creature he called Cinna in fascination and some confusion. He was truly waiting for her to cry. He knew he would be.

“That's good maybe when they start throwing themselves at her, she'll be able to pick the good ones from the a-” Boss silenced himself at the end when Ruby glared at him. He turned and smiled at her like he had done something well. Zidane thought he was probably trying to clean up his mouth around the children.

Zidane looked away irritably, “She better or if that is the one she picks, he's gonna meet an unfortunate end.”

Blank oh'd him playfully. “Can I help?”

“Of course buddy.”

Zidane changed the subject, “Before we go on a tangent, what do you think Boss? She a beaut or what?”

The Boss smiled, “She's adorable, but are you're sure about this?”

Zidane paled, “Not you to!” He had really thought his man would have his back with this.

“Look boy she's your only child right now and the heir whether you like it or not. It's not the best profession for a future leader or a girl on top of that.” Boss argued sternly. Ruby snorted angrily.

“But I can't have her being lazy!” Zidane argued back stubbornly and desperately. “Please?!”

“Don't go all rodeo on us and start bucking.” Ruby scolded gaining a glare from Zidane.

“I guess we could teach her the trade, but she's not to go on missions with us.” Blank suggested lowly, “That would be fair.”

“Blank!” Ruby spat. “You spoil him!”

Zidane's face seemed to glow while Boss thought about it.

“What? He just wants her to know what her fathers life was like.” Blank argues back. “What's so bad about that? We teach her some sword and pickpocking skills and call it done. That's it.”

“It would still look bad for him if it leaks out to the royals.” Cinna speaks lowly.

“We'll just dress her to the part.” Zidane put in before anyone could agree, “That way if it gets out, they will look nothing alike. I'm not having my daughter thieve in a dress. They're very constricting.”

“How do you know this?” Blank asked in tune with Ruby.

“I decided to see what the big deal was with those damn dresses Dagger has to wear to everything and had her dress me up in a dress she rarely used.” Zidane admitted with a smile. “Those damn things are heavy and very suffocating. I nearly died the first hour I had it on.”

“Just the dress?” Ruby dared to ask as everyone just stared at him in horror.

“No, I wore the bonnet, gloves, and some slippers. I even had a matching fan!” Zidane laughed remembering the day. He remembered hanging onto the bed while Dagger had one foot on his back and pulling the corsets strings with all her might to tighten it.

“Back up, back up!” Boss interrupted, “First hour? How long did you wear this?”

Zidane starts to chuckle and looks away, “I did a horrible thing.”

“What did you do?” The gang asks entranced with the situation.

“Along with the dress' accessories she and I also decided to go all the way and put make-up and a wig on.” Zidane lead them on, “And then we,”-He laughs loudly for a few minutes- “went together to a tea party where I masqueraded as my own fake red headed cousin, Deborah.”

“You are sick!” Ruby hisses, her face red in embarrassment.

“The funny part was that they didn't suspect a thing!” Zidane laughed out while his friends started to chuckle.

“The question really is will he ever do it again?” Cinna chuckled.

Zidane calmed instantly, “Hell no! It was too much work and time. I really got bored with the make-up.”

“That's good to hear.”

“I'm sure your all happy to hear that.” Zidane chuckled getting up. He looks to Ruby, “Can I go upstairs and get a drink? I'm tired of wine.”

“Feel free, but leave a gracious tip for me okay?” Ruby granted.

“Enough to buy me scotch for several years.” Zidane agrees as he walks to the door. He opens the door and looks up the stairs leading to the door and up to the bar.

But before he could take a step out of the room, he noticed a woman walking down dressed in a orange jumpsuit with a white shirt under it along with red gloves.. Her hair was midnight black and tied in a ponytail. She had wide brown eyes making her look innocent. She wore a frown as she hurried down the stairs. He knew this woman and it brought him dread.

It was Dagger/Garnet, his wife, in her travel clothes when she “explored” the world with him. And she didn't look happy at all.

Before he could close the door, Dagger spotted him and gave him a nasty look that sent a shiver down his spine. Her pace down the stairs quickened, almost to a run. “Oh you are in deep trouble!” She hissed as he backed up, “How dare you-”

He slammed the door close, effectively cutting her off. He regretted it a second later, knowing it was going to cause him trouble. He put his back to the door and smiled weakly to the others.

“What?” Blank asked while everyone stayed silent.

“I think Zidane just saw his wife coming down the stairs.” Ruby guessed with an evil smirk.

“Oh dude, you're screwed.” Blank answered as the others laughed. “Did you just slam the door in her face as well?”

Zidane sighs, “I'm screwed.” Dagger began beating on the door making Zidane flinch. “I'm sorry hunny, I just wanted to get out!”

“Sorry, my ass!” She roared before body slamming the door. She was able to open it an inch before Zidane's body weight forced it back. “Open this door or I will blow it open!”

“You'll hurt me!” Zidane argued.

“You took our five month old daughter out into a place that is filthy-but I don't mean your theater Ruby-, drugged the babysitter, and all without my permission. There is no way you're not getting hurt.” Dagger snapped back.

“But you knew this would come. You knew I would eventually escape!”

The banging stopped surprising Zidane. “Zidane, you know I don't want to argue. I'm just upset you took Diane. You of all people know how deadly the streets are.”

Zidane sourly looked down, “I didn't want to leave her.” 

“Open the door.” Dagger pleaded softly. “I won't hit you. I promise.”

Zidane looked to his friends for their opinion. “Let her in.” Blank chuckled, quite amused with the situation. He silently wished his arguments ended this fast.

“She's our friend to y'know.” Ruby agreed glaring at the other three to keep quiet.

“You promise?” Zidane asked getting off the door. He heard Dagger mumble a yes and opened the door.

As she walked into the room calmly, she glared at her husband, “You are sleeping in the parlor for a week though.”

Zidane sighed, thankful she kept her word. “Blank and Ruby had a kid, honey. His name is Jupiter.”

Dagger turned her large brown eyes on the giant babe that was Jupiter. “He's so big!”

Blank laughed and shook his head. Ruby glared at him and gave Jupiter over to Dagger. “He's a kicker and grabber.” Ruby warned her.

Jupiter behaved himself, scaring everyone. Where he tried to tear Zidane apart, he laid still for Dagger and just looked at her. He seemed entranced with her face. “What did you do to my son?” Ruby asked only slightly panicking.

Dagger shrugged and and handed him over to Zidane. As soon as he was settled, did the boy start kicking wildly. “He's kicking harder this time.” He whined as he tried to keep a hold of the child.

“Maybe he's trying to catch up on the time he stopped kicking while with Garnet.” Boss chuckled as Diane started to get fidgety. “I think your child wants you, Garnet. Jealousy!”

Dagger scooped up her child happily. She kissed Diane's chubby cheeks and thought of something, “Hey, Ruby, I just thought of something.”

Ruby saved Zidane before she answered Dagger, “Yes?”

“What if we got these two together?” Dagger asked seriously. Boss laughed out loud and then shut up when he was glared at by Ruby.

“What is with you women and planning your kids love lives?” Blank asked flustered.

“Oh stop!” Ruby scolded.

“No, I'm serious.” Blank snapped back. “Will my boy have a thought of his own?”

“Never!” The girls answer back.

“Don't argue with them Blank. Y'know you won't win or get laid for a while if you keep this up.” Boss advised while the two beside him giggle.

“I don't think it's fair for the boy.”

“When did you sound so old?” Zidane asked looking to lighten the mood with a joke.

“When I found I was father to a boy. You can still misbehave since you have to be more open minded with a girl.” Blank growled jealously.

“Aww, your making me feel bad.” Zidane whined.

“Just wait, you'll turn into me when boys start coming around or you have one yourself.” Blank smiled.

The clock chimed one in the morning. Diane looked at it thoughtfully. “Zidane we must go home. The guard will be looking for us if we waste anymore time.”

“That would look bad for us if soldiers showed up on our doorstep.” Ruby agreed as Jupiter yawns. Diane echoes him and rubs her eyes with her small fists. “And it looks like their running out of steam.”

“I bet you guys want to hang out more though.” Dagger guesses noticing that Zidane is looking at his friends in sadness. “Why don't we all meet for lunch or dinner tomorrow.”

The thieves perk up at the invitation. It didn't take a genius to know that they were looking forward to the free fancy food that they probably never seen since Zidane's wedding. Of course they'd go to hang out with their lost member, but the food was a good deal to. Dagger didn't need to hear them say yes. 

“Dinner,” Zidane requested looking sad for denying lunch as well, “I have some stupid “how to be a proper noble” classes. So boring and very restraining. How can you call yourself a man if you can't act like one?”

Dagger grunted, “According to society you must act like that. I always thought everyone acted like that until you freed me and now miss when I could act like a tramp.”

Everyone's eyebrows lifted in question to the word tramp. To the thieves it meant a loose woman. To the nobles it meant a wanderer with no goal. Zidane secretly wanted it to be a wanderer.

Dagger noticed the questioning glances and gasped, “Oh, that's right! It means two different things! I meant the one that means to wanderer freely.”

Zidane chuckled as the others grinned, “Come on, let's go. I can almost hear those damn soldiers looking for us.”

“Bye then sweety.” Ruby kissed Zidane's cheeks in goodbye, “We will see you tomorrow for dinner.”

“Does that mean I'd have to take a bath?” Cinna asked causing everyone to look at him in horror. He lowered his head in shame, “I'll take that as a yes.”

“We'll be there.” Blank smiled. He was busy rocking Jupiter to sleep.

“Good night then.” Zidane finally waved before putting an arm around his wife and leading her out of the office.

When they reached the street, Dagger kissed Zidane, “Did you get your gang fix?”

“It was more like a freedom fix. I didn't hear anyone tell me how to walk or how to greet others as I walked. It felt nice. Didn't you feel it when you came over?”

Dagger thought for a second, “Yeah, I did. I can see why some brought up like this would want to return to it after they get my sort of life.”

“So you are not mad?”

“No. I'm just upset that you took Diane out. I know you want to give her a taste of the life you once had, but I was hoping you were willing to wait until she could walk and talk, so if she got kidnapped she would scream or alert you some way.” Dagger explained, “It's too dangerous to let her out 'til then.”

“What did you think of Jupiter?”

“He'll be a runner. A perfect thief. I can't wait to see his face next to his fathers in the wanted books.” Dagger giggled soon to be joined by Zidane. “He makes me want a boy.”

Zidane looks surprised, but then gives her a sly look.

She blushes and looks away, “Not right now you lech! I'm not ready for another mentally yet.”

Zidane looks defeated. “Oh, I will be sure to tell you when I want to make more.” Dagger gives gently ramming her body into his as they walked.

Zidane smiled, “Ha, remember when we made Diane?”

“Oh yes I remember.” Dagger laughed, “It was the week before my official coronation and you had made a habit of sneaking into my room in the cover of the night.”

“That night you were dead asleep.” Zidane smiled proudly, “It took a lot of nibbling to get you to wake.”

“Well, no more!” Dagger pleaded, “I said I wasn't ready! Stop trying to turn on the oven with warm memories!”

Zidane laughed and kissed his wife's cheek. He then silently thought of what it would be like to have a boy of his own.


	4. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to properly start a birthday, with some chaos

Diane was excited for today! It was her fifth birthday and her official recognition as the heir of the Alexandrian throne. She was also going to meet the other royals of the continent for the first time as well as her Aunts and Uncles of the Tantalus Troupe and her parents friends during the war. She had heard so many bed time stories with them all, she wondered what they looked like compared to her imagination. She was also particularly interested in meeting another child her age. He was the son of Uncle Blank and Aunt Ruby and she couldn't wait to meet him. She only had other girls for friends in the castle and though they were the same gender, they weren't interested in the same things. The other girls seemed to only like playing with dolls and playing dress up. Diane liked to roll around outside playing with the kennel dogs and chocobos while also pretending to be a soldier. She never liked to just stay inside and sit in one room all day.

Out of all the royal girls in the castle Diane was friends with, Lindsey, daughter of Beatrix and Steiner, was her closest friend and was down to do whatever the princess did or wanted. Practically born to shadow Diane, she was being raised to be the next General to protect Diane when they got older. She mostly resembled her mother, but inherited her fathers black hair. Her personality also was inherited from her father, Lindsey quickly becoming paranoid of Diane getting hurt and lecturing her about properness while also doing/following the misdeed Diane was committing. Though it annoyed Diane to be lectured by a girl a few months younger than herself, she knew she was just parroting her fathers paranoia and ultimately what she was being lectured about when the two would get caught. Lindsey was torn between a good future guardian and becoming a fearless general who wasn't afraid to get dirty.

Even now, as the two were elbow deep in mud they dug up from the garden to find worms, Lindsey lectured Diane about how she was too important to be digging up worms for the chocobos that were gonna be in her procession. They were also getting too dirty and would need to be getting ready for the guest lunch they were throwing for the visiting royals and friends before heading out to coronation ceremony in the town square. Diane tuned her out filling a nearby bucket with the worms, thinking only how happy the chocobos would be when they get their treat.

Especially Daddies chocobos, Choco. Her father was planning on riding him in front of the carriage since he was massive and would clear the path for the carriage she was gonna be riding in. She loved that chocobo, Choco giving her kisses and letting her ride him in the pasture while her father watched protectively. He would be so happy to get his treat before the festival. She hurried with Lindsey as they couldn't be there for long or the gardener or a knight would rat them out to Steiner or one of Diane's maids.

The bucket nearly full, the girls froze when they heard the rhythmic clanking of Steiner's armor in the distance. He had been alerted to their whereabouts though they hid in the corner of the garden farthest from a walk way. It was time to flee and give what they had to the large birds and run back to Diane's room before they were lectured for being kids. Diane wondered how her mother got away with anything when she was young.

The chocobos chittered happily when the girls slipped into the barn, quickly noticing the bucket of treats for them in Lindsey's hand. Some even cried loudly out of excitement causing the girls to run down the walk way throwing worms into the stalls for them to pick at so stable hands wouldn't wonder why the chocobos suddenly got excited and come to investigate.

After treating the rest of the chocobos the two arrived at Choco's stall, embossed with his name above the large door-less stall. Diane wondered why her father never put a door on the birds stall, only being told, that he promised when he adopted Choco that he would never be penned in ever again. Choco was the only one that was free to come and go. Diane never saw him leave the castle, Choco choosing to stay near his dear owner and his family, never leaving the immediate Alexandrian territory without her father riding him beyond the border. Choco was also visibly larger and a whiter gold than the other chocobos which were all a yellow golden color. Her father simply stated it was from using him to cross all over the planet and would discuss it with her later when it was her turn to get a chocobo and train it herself. 

Hearing the girls arrival, Choco poked his head out his stall curiously. He kweh'd loudly seeing the bucket and began to peck at it to attempt to receive his treat. Diane shushed him and lead him to his feed trough, dumping the worms in. Choco wasted no time and dove into the trough, pecking the worms up greedily and making a racket while doing so. Lindsey ran back to the door to keep an eye out for anyone getting curious of the excited noises the birds had made.

Once done, Choco squawked loudly, stretched, and puffed up happily. He loved his worms! Lindsey gave the all clear after a few moments and they went to Choco's side, the bird perching so he could get scratches from his treat givers. The girls giggled as he showed his appreciation by grooming them. He worried over their hair like he worried at his own feathers before attempting to remove the dirt from their dresses in the same manner before settling down.

“Is King Zidane really riding him today through the crowd?” Lindsey asked curiously. 

“Yeah! Mommy and I will be following in our carriage. I am told the other royals from the other Kingdoms will be be following right behind us.” Diane beamed as she hugged Choco lovingly.

Choco's head suddenly shot up and he stiffened.

CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.

“All ready?” Diane panicked as she and Lindsey froze.

“Your Highness! Lindsey! Where are you? It's time to get ready!” Steiner could be heard shouting outside the barn. He approached the barn, opening it's doors slowly. “Stop playing around! I heard these chocobos going nuts a few minutes earlier.” He shut the door behind himself, sealing off the exit.

Choco puffed up and opened his wings, the girls squatting behind them to try and hide. They listened as Steiner inspected the stalls, checking every nook and cranny for the girls. “I know you two are in here! Come out! We don't have time for hide and seek.” The girls began to hold their breath as he approached slowly, but surely.

Suddenly, Choco stood up and shook, scaring the girls. They ducked as he started kicking hay all over and around them. Before they could utter a noise of protest, Choco circled them several times, before sitting down on top of them, squishing them down and concealing them just as Steiner made it to his stall. The girls covered their mouths, while they waited to see if the birds antics got discovered.

“Choco,” Steiner smiled suspiciously, “have you seen my daughter and Princess Diane? I heard they dug you up some treats. The mud hole was still fresh and their little muddy footsteps lead here.”

Diane cursed! They left footprints!

Choco answered the knights question by grabbing the empty bucket and throwing it at Steiner. He kweh'd happily and began grooming himself. Steiner eyed the bird as he inspected the stall, gently kicking the freshly made straw piles, hoping to scare little girls up from out of them. He tsk-ed and asked the bird again. Choco only chittered and pecked at the empty bucket, asking for more.

“Those slippery children of ours.” Steiner sighed. He patted Choco lovingly as he scanned the banisters up above. He wouldn't doubt Zidane's daughter would go up there without hesitation and there were holes up there for ventilation big enough for a five year old to fit thru. Choco kweh'd and groomed Steiner's leg. “Lunch is soon! I hope I find them or Beatrix is gonna have my head.”

Giving Choco a final pat, he ran out the stable, calling out for the girls. Once the sound of his armor softened in the distance, Choco stood up, freeing the girls. They gasped for air and began attempting to wipe straw off themselves. Lindsey sneezed from the dust, Choco cocking his head at the noise. “I'm so happy he didn't suspect you Choco!” Lindsey complimented. Choco purred and nuzzled her.

“You stink though Choco! You need a bath!” Diane complained as she wiped and shook herself. She quickly noticed their wet mud had mixed with the straw and was impossible to remove from their hair and mud caked bodies. “I guess we need to head back. I don't want to be late for lunch.” Lindsey agreed wit her. Diane glared up at Choco, the bird responding by cocking his head once more. “I also don't want my Daddy riding a dirty bird.”

Up in the Queen's chamber, Zidane lay next to Garnet, transfixed as he watched their newest family members nurse. He couldn't take his eyes off her, her motherly glow casting a spell on him as she ignored him and bonded with two new infants. A set of twins only a week old. Twin girls to be exact. Unlike Diane, who looked like both of them, they took more genetics from their mother. They had her black hair and itty bitty summoner horn nubs on their hairlines and just looked like a mini versions of their mother. The only thing Zidane seemed to give them was his tail, colored as black as their hair. Garnet named these two, Diamond and Emerald, in honor of her parents naming her Garnet.

The twins were identical, so to tell them apart at a glance, Zidane and Garnet dressed them in their respective colors for those that watched them while they attended their duties. Thankfully, the girls had very different personalities. Diamond was active and loved to eat, demanding milk twice as often as Diane ever did at the same age. Emerald was the exact opposite. She loved to sleep and only cried when her sister woke her up. She also wasn't as interested in nursing like her sister. Garnet offered her a teat every time Diamond demanded it, but she only ate a few times a day. This worried the two at first, but they seemed to be growing at the same rate and Emerald didn't eat any less over time. They just had different needs and Garnet was thankful. If Emerald was as greedy as her sister, there wouldn't be enough milk to feed them both throughout the day and night.

Zidane broke his trance, to coo and kiss at Diamond who laid between them, squirming and playing with his hand. She had a full belly and was tiring herself out, awaiting the milk coma to hit her and let them get ready for the day. She wiggled happily at her fathers attention, her little limps flailing. Sleepiness was far from her eyes.

“I think Emerald is full.” Garnet sat up. “She's all ready asleep.”

Zidane sat up and crossed his legs. He reached for his daughter, Garnet handing her to him so she could cover back up. “It's instantaneous isn't it? Hits full and just passes out.” Zidane placed Emerald against his bare shoulder. They were both in their night attire, Zidane wearing just a pair of satin pants while Garnet wore a greenish white button down gown that allowed her to easily feed her kids. Emerald stretched in her fathers hand and snuggled into his neck before falling deeper into sleep. Diamond grunted in frustration as she watched her father hold her sister and not her. He noticed and gently laid back down next to her. Diamond's eyes lit up as Zidane offered his hand once more to play with.

“She does. Now if we can just get Diamond to do the same.” Garnet chuckled as she readied the bassinets for the infants. “Give me the sleeping one.” She jokingly demanded as she gently grabbed the sleeping baby and put her in her green bassinet. Tucking her in, Garnet kissed her little forehead and came back for Diamond. Diamond kicked excitedly for her mother as she was picked up. Garnet sat back down on the bed and placed Diamond in the crook of her arm. Diamond looked curiously at her parents and continued to squirm. “We may have another runner on our hands.”

“She just vibrates with energy doesn't she?” Zidane chuckled, poking Diamond's cheek. He sat back up, propping himself up with one arm.

“She eats so much, she's got to be doing something with that energy.” Garnet perked looking at the clock on the wall opposite of their bed. “Oh no! The time! We haven't seen Diane all morning!”

Zidane also realized, “You're right! She didn't come say good morning to us. I was sure she was gonna jump all over us in excitement.”

Garnet teared up, “I wanted to have a celebratory breakfast with her. Maybe she is mad at us.”

Zidane cocked his head, “Why would she be mad?”

“We've been so busy with the twins! We've barely looked at her since they came along. It's her birthday! We are to be spending time with her!”

Zidane soothed his wife, “No worries, Dagger. She's probably just out causing chaos with Rusty's daughter. She will have us all day today, so we will more than make it up to her. That's why we have a wet nurse to take care of the twins while we recognize our daughter and have fun with our friends and family tonight.” Garnet pressed her head against her husbands chest. Zidane patted her head. “Come now my love, let's get ready. The wet nurse can entertain Diamond to sleep. We can't be late to this lunch.”

“You will have to get Diane. Her dress is in here and you promised you would braid her hair.” Garnet reminded him before lifting her head up.

“You got it, My Queen.” Zidane smiled sweetly before kissing her on the lips.

KWEHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

The two startled, Diamond starting to cry from fear as it sounded like a wall crumbled after the chocobo's cry. Garnet hurriedly tried to calm the infant, rocking and cooing at her while Zidane jumped into action, grabbing a robe and running out into the hall to find out the reason for the commotion. He didn't have to go far. The royal bathing room was wide open and just inside the now ruined doorway stood a very wet Choco complete with soap bubbles clinging onto his wing feathers and chest. On the floor in front of the door was Steiner, knocked out cold from getting pecked thru a door. Choco was puffed angrily and seemingly making a hissing sound as Zidane approached.

“Choco! What are you doing in here?” Zidane questioned as he checked on Steiner. He had a huge dent where Choco got him, but not other wounds. Beatrix came running down the hall, her sword drawn along with Knights of Pluto and Soldiers following closely behind. Steiner started to come to a second later. Choco hissed at the arriving audience and kweh'd angrily again. Zidane stood up and came to the chocobo's side. Once he touched Choco, Choco snapped back to his senses and chittered at him happily before turning to hiss at the others. Zidane quickly pulled the birds attention back to him. “Choco! What happened?! Why are you in here? Why did you attack Steiner? You love him.”

Choco chittered and backed back into the room, two little girls peeking at them from the ledge of the bathing pool. Noticing that Zidane saw them, they quickly dipped back under the water. Zidane looked back at the chocobo and sighed, “You were protecting them weren't you?” Choco danced. Zidane patted his chocobo. He motioned for a Knight of Pluto to come closer. “Listen, I need you to go with Edgar here. You be nice and go out to pasture and I will give you a dozen greens.” Choco's eyes lit up. He danced in place, before going up to the Knight. The Knight froze, looking over at his downed Captain nervously before Zidane gave him the thumbs up. Hesitantly, Edgar called for Choco to follow him, leading the large bird behind him.

“Is Rusty okay Beatrix?” Zidane asked looking back at the pool. The girls had yet to resurface.

“Ahh! Beatrix, you look really lovely today.” Steiner drowsily told her as she kneeled next to him.

“He's fine.” Beatrix sighed happily. “I will get him to the Queen, so she can heal him.”

“Choco was in the bath.” Steiner told her as she picked him up and draped his arm around her. Several the guards and soldiers helped carry him back to the royal chambers. Zidane turned his attention to the children, left in the bath. Sighing, he walked to the waters edge and knelt down.

“Diane...” He gently called out to her. He forced a smile as she came up slowly from beneath the surface. She knew she was in trouble. Lindsey followed suit, nervously looking back and forth from Zidane and Diane. “See when I told your mother you were causing chaos, I did not expect it to be chocobo in the bath chaos. Can you care to explain why Choco was in here?”

Diane looked nervously to the side, “He smelled dirty. He needed a bath.”

“How did you know he smelled dirty?”

“We dug him up worms and then he sat on us when Uncle Steiner nearly found us in the stables.”

“He sat on you?” Diane nodded her head.

“We didn't want to be caught by Uncle Steiner.”

Zidane narrowed his eyes, “Well now you can apologize to Uncle Steiner. Your actions lead to him getting hurt and I am not happy with how you two have acted. You are very lucky young lady that today cannot be canceled or I would shut this whole thing down and not let you have any birthday celebrations. As a matter of fact, you will be grounded after this all blows over. Your mother will decide the punishment.”

Diane began to tear up, “I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean for this to happen. I only wanted to help.”

He didn't want to hear it. “Out of the tub. You both are clean enough. Time to get dressed.” Zidane grabbed a towel to cover Diane as she slowly crawled out. Once she was covered, Zidane covered Lindsey next, before herding both the trouble makers back to his room.

Garnet and Beatrix angrily dressed their daughters. Lecturing both of them on their actions and how they were grounded for the next week to their rooms starting the next day with no sweets and only tutoring to entertain them. They were also to write an apology letter to the builders who were gonna be hired to fix the damage to the bathing room and to the maids that had to clean up the mess they made in the tub with their stunt. The girls only sniffled as they endured their lecturing and the handing down of their punishment. Once Diane was in her powder blue dress with darker blue butterflies sewn into the hems, she was sent to her father to get her hair brushed and plaited. Zidane wordlessly styled her hair into one long braid and accenting it with blue flowers to match her dress.

“Thank you Daddy.” Diane quietly thanked her father. She side glanced Steiner, sitting on the couch, his face distraught. She glanced back at her father. He turned away and went to rock one of her sisters bassinets. Head down, she went to her Uncle.

“Hm?” Steiner questioned looking at her.

“I'm sorry Uncle! I didn't expect Choco to do that! I just wanted help Daddy have a nice ride through the town.” Diane started to cry. “I didn't mean for you to get hurt! Now everyone is mad at me!”

Steiner began to tear up, “I forgive you My Princess! No one is mad at you, they are just upset. I am fine now. I'm tougher than I look.” Steiner beat on his chest, next to Choco's dent. “A little peck isn't gonna hurt me!” Diane sniffled and smiled up to him. “Just do me a favor and not do that again.” Steiner requested with a pleading smile.

“Okay, Uncle Steiner. I won't do it again!” Diane hugged her uncle earnestly.

Half an hour passed before Zidane and Garnet had finished dressing and getting ready for lunch. Garnet wore her white with green leaves accented dress while Zidane wore a black and green suit. Both wore their crowns along side Diane who wore a gold circlet which would be replaced by her princess crown after the procession into town. Diane fiddled with her circlet, not used to wearing it. Zidane had to stop her and tell her to leave it alone before it ruined her hair style. It would soon not be a bother. The wet nurse relieved them of their infants and they headed towards the dining hall. Beatrix greeted them at the door, bowing to them at their arrival.

“Everyone awaits you inside. All attendants are accounted for.” Beatrix informed them. 

Garnet turned to her daughter and smiled happily. “Now Diane, today is a very important day. Please remember to be a good girl. You've never let us down before today. If you get overwhelmed please alert the guards or your father or I. We will come save you if you get separated.”

“Okay Mommy.” Diane nodded at her mother. “I want to meet everyone today!”

Zidane grabbed his daughters left hand, Garnet grabbing the right. All three straightened their backs. “Smile our Princess. It's your birthday!” Zidane beamed proudly as Beatrix opened the double doors to the dining room.


	5. Crown Princess

Diane's eyes widened in surprise at the sight that greeted her on the other side of the double doors. At least fifty crowded the entrance including both the castle staff and the royal visitors. Diane beamed happily.

Diane curtsied and thanked the audience for the birthday wishes. 

“Now that the guest of honor has arrived, lunch shall now be served!” Steiner announced. Diane watched as people dispersed and headed to their seats. Several tables had been set up to accommodate the guests. Diane was led to the largest table where all royals sat and their esteemed friends. Before Diane could take her usual seat, Zidane grabbed her up and carried her to the head of the table, a place only her mother could claim over. A butler awaited them, the chair pulled out. Placing Diane into the chair, Zidane took over the butlers job of pushing her chair in while the butler moved on to assist Garnet into her chair to the right of her daughter. She gave a soft thank you and looked to her daughter as Zidane sat down.

“How does it feel?” Garnet questioned knowingly.

Diane was speechless, mesmerized by the new perspective. She could see everyone at the table, not just the other side. She could also look at the other tables, her back to no one. She suddenly felt powerful, but also guilty. This was her mother's chair.

“Today is a special day, so you get to experience the joy of being head of the table.” Zidane informed her.

“It's so cool! Thank you Mommy, Daddy!” Diane admitted.

“You are very welcome.” Garnet smiled brightly. The maids began serving the appetizers as they watched the others converse. “We made everything you liked, so please mind your manner.”

“Yes, Ma'am!” Diane happily obeyed.

After lunch it was time to head to the town square where Diane's coronation would occur. The whole kingdom would be there and those who could make it fro the others. A bridge was created to help the sizable group get to the town center without ferrying them back and forth across the moat. Zidane lead the procession on Choco which was followed by Beatrix and Steiner along with their top soldiers riding close behind. After them a marching band played the Alexandrian theme. They were then followed by the other kingdoms. Garnet and Diane boarded their open carriage. It was decorated heavily in bright yellow flowers to distinguish them from the others. The maids and butlers waved at them as they all took off.

Diane's eyes glittered in wonder as she rode over the bridge, over the very moat that kept her safe and separate from the rest of Alexandria. The sound of wood turned to the sound of cobblestone as they entered the town. Tall brick houses met her eyes before they were greeted by a crowd of people cheering and screaming excitedly to see the Queen and Princess.

“Be sure to wave at them, Diane. These are our people. Without them, the Kingdom would not be what it is today and all they ask is for us to care for them like they care for the whole of the kingdom.” Garnet whispered to her daughter as she herself began to wave. Diane joined her and the crowd got louder. Diane beamed as they went through town. She never knew this many people lived outside of the castle. Suddenly Zidane appeared in front of the carriage chocobos, halting them. The crowd swelled around them, soldiers holding them back as best they could. They got some relief as Beatrix and Steiner arrived on their armored chocobos, quelling the crowd with intimidation as they flanked the carriage. The chocobos chittered happily as they began again, at a slower place following Zidane.

Diane was swept off her feet when the buildings to the stage erected in the middle of the square were decorated with yellow flowers and balloons. A giant banner wishing her happy birthday also greeted her. The roar of the crowd deafened her. People stood on balconeys and roofs, so they didn't have to fight for a view on the crowded ground. Alexandrian flags littered the windows, store fronts, and the crowds hands.

Diane froze in shock, Garnet pulling her in closer to comfort her.

The carriage stopped in front of the stage. Zidane and the carriage footman opened the carriage doors for the girls. Offering an arm to Garnet and a hand to Diane, Zidane escorted his lovely ladies up the stairs to the stage, the crowd growing quiet in anticipation.

Once up top the stage, Garnet stood front and center, “Thank you for joining us for this momentous occasion. Together we shall celebrate the birth of our newest princesses and recognize the heir of the Alexandrian throne. It is an honor to do this in front of my loyal countrymen.”

The crowd roared back to life.

Garnet motioned for Beatrix to approach. She carried a red velvet case in her hands. The crowd began to settle down again. Diane felt her father pull her forward, causing her to move with him. He led her to stand beside her mother before stepping behind them. Garnet turned to her daughter, Diane turning to her. Garnet smiled gently at her child and took Diane's circlet off her head. Beatrix knelt, opening the box, offering it up to Garnet. Garnet exchanged the golden circlet with Diane's new princess crown, a silver leafed adorned circlet, a sapphire glittering in it's center. Garnet fondly remembered her own princess crown which this was based.

“Diane Tribal til Alexandrios XVIII, I dub thee heir to the Alexandrian throne.” Garnet placed the princess circlet on Diane's head, fastening it into place. Diane curtsied again to her mother and turned to the crowd. “I now present to the world, Crown Princess Diane Tribal til Alexandros XVIII!”

Diane curtsied to the crowd as they went wild. “May our future be prosperous together!” Diane addressed the crowd which only got louder upon hearing her voice. Diane chuckled to herself nervously, overwhelmed by the noise.

“You did perfect!” Diane heard her mother praise.

The crowd went silent suddenly as two of the royal guests stepped in front of the stage. Garnet quickly told her who they were again and assured her it was part of her crowning when she saw her daughter freeze.

The man dressed in red with a large white mustache coughed into his hand loudly before he addressed the crowd, “I, Cid Fabool IX, Regent of Lindblum, officially recognize Diane as Crown Princess.” He turned to her. “May we continue our progress to a better future.”

Diane curtsied in response.

“I, King Puck of Bermecia, officially recognize Diane as Crown Princess.” He repeated the Regents movements. “May we continue to move forward together.” Diane curtsied one last time to the Bermecian King.

“With the crown princess fully recognized may the celebrations begin!” Garnet declared, the crowd cheering loudly.

The royal family vacated the stage and were led to the side of the square segregated from the crowd for the honored guests. They were greeted by the dignitaries and others of the upper crust of Alexandria. Diane was pelted with compliments, Diane was soon overwhelmed trying to say thank you as they waded through the crowd to their seats in the shade of a large tree.

“She looks like a street rat in nice clothing, a waste.”

That comment took Zidane and Garnet off guard. They shared a look before looking at Diane. They both smiled in relief when they saw she hadn't heard it while she was trying to greet everyone. They had told her not everyone would have something nice to say. A lot of the the upper crust hated the union of them and protested constantly. Some had even gone as far as refusing to simply acknowledge Zidane as a whole, ignoring him and only greeting and addressing Garnet at events and in meetings. Another group only regarded Zidane as just a means to produce heirs due to his heroics, but his history and lack of family line(his true past hidden for obvious reasons) making him unworthy of his King title. Both bristled at the idea that their kids might also get ridiculed for the same thing.

Hopefully, they keep their mouths mostly shut for the day. To be sure, they planned to keep Diane confined to one area and only allow the most trusted to get close to her. Last they needed was someone to upset her on her birthday.

Getting to their seats, Zidane allowed his ladies to sit while he beckoned the crowd to enjoy their time celebrating the princess's birthday.

Before anyone could rush the family, the two other royal families ascended to finally properly introduce themselves.

“May we present ourselves to you Crown Princess?” Regent Cid asked gleefully as the purple haired teenager beside him vibrated excitedly.

“You may.” Diane beamed.

Garnet stood, “Diane please meet your Great Uncle and leader of Lindblum, Regent Cid, his wife Lady Hilda, and their adopted daughter and dear friend of ours, Lady Eiko.”

Diane inclined her head, “It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Mommy- I mean, Queen Garnet talks of you often in her stories and memories.”

“Such a polite young lady.” Lady Hilda complimented as she curtsied. “Your dress is dazzling! Blue suits you so well.”

The vibrating teenager couldn't handle it anymore. “You guys! I love how cute she is!” Eiko exclaimed excitedly causing Cid to chuckle. Hilda glared at him and he stopped. Eiko looked to Zidane and Garnet. “I mean it seriously! I hope the twins aren't as cute! I might die!”

Zidane sneered proudly, “Prepare your will then.” Eiko squealed in excitement at his answer.

Hilda quickly snapped at them for joking about death, the two apologizing while Cid and Garnet chuckled silently. Afterwards, the Regent excused his family to socialize with the rest of the crowd, Eiko pouting as she was dragged away. They were soon replaced by the royal family of Bermecia and their two loyal knights. The knights knelt behind their King and Queen.

“Nice to finally meet you, Lady Diane. I am King Puck of Bermecia. Beside me is my wife and Queen, Mary. Behind me are my loyal Dragon Knights, Freya and Fratley.” Puck introduced his group before Garnet could say a word.

“Nice to meet you!” Diane curtsied. “Mom-Queen Garnet and King Zidane have told me lots about you!”

“Good things I hope!” Puck joked. “Seriously though, I do we wish we have a great future together. You will see me more and more now. Your parents are great people. I would not be able to stand here right now in my position without them. I do hope you follow in their footsteps.”

“Thank you, King Puck. We hope we don't disappoint in her rearing. Zidane and I have decided to directly raise her.” Garnet informed him.

“Perfect! You two would be so much better than any tutor you could hire.” Puck inclined his head. “Let me leave you to your day. I will speak with you again at the dance. Have a great day Princess.”

“He is strange.” Diane stated once the family was alone. “He was less formal, but he's a King.”

Zidane laughed, “He likes bending the rules. He thinks its boring and an insult to talk completely formal with people you associate with constantly. He's always been a rebel, but is a good King.”

“Wait until you see him behind closed doors. He can be a trickster and loves causing some trouble. You actually have a lot in common. He has grown a lot because of the war, but he is still true to himself.” Garnet told Diane.

“True to himself?” She questioned.

“Means no matter what, you never change for the worse. Never lose yourself. Many people will say and do things to you that may make you change. Some change is good, but not all.” Garnet informed her.

“So I can still play outside and still be a princess?”

Zidane coughed, “Of course! You're still growing Diane. Even when you are elbow deep in mud, sword fighting, or caring for the Chocobos you are still a princess and no one can take that from you. What you do outside that title is what makes you unique.”

Diane beamed at her parents, enjoying the fact she now had an answer for when Lindsey started to parrot her fathers words at her. Actually she wondered where her over protective friend was. She scanned the crowd, but didn't see Lindsey. She saw Beatrix and Steiner pacing the crowd, watching over protectively, but their mini version was no where to be seen. Diane suddenly felt a little out of place. She didn't have much time to look for her friend before the nobles started to queue to talk to her.

It was past noon when Diane finally got to have a chance to sit and relax. Her father had gotten her some finger sandwiches and juice to enjoy. She had met so many people, she was all ready exhausted. She thankfully only had an hour or two before they could retire and get ready for the ball where she could dance and play while also digging into her cake. She could smell her chefs making it when she walked to the carriage and it smelled divine, she wanted it now, but knew better than to ask. Zidane and Garnet talked with those around them, shielding Diane from them so she could get a minute to herself. Diane watched the crowd, listened to the chatter around her.

A familiar chittering caught her ear and turned to see Choco edging closer and closer to beg for food. Diane waved at him and weaseled out of her chair to greet him before he got too close. She gave him one of her sandwiches and patted him, ordering him along before her father saw and lectured them again. He chittered against her hand, but did as told. Diane watched him return to the other Chocobos and turned back to head to her chair and came face to face with a Bermecian. She yelped and jumped back in surprise. The light brown female Bermecian also yelped in surprise before laughing. She was Diane's age and was dressed in a formal gown. A crown of flowers adorned her even lighter brown hair.

“I'm super sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!” The girl told Diane. “I wanted to feed the chocobo to!”

Diane relaxed a bit, but eyed her warily. “I'm sorry. I'm not used to people sneaking up on me. Choco isn't suppose to be over here, so it was just to get him to go away.”

The rats ears lowered, disappointed. “Darn. Oh well.” She suddenly perked up, “My name is Rose by the way. It's nice to meet you! Also happy birthday! I'm also five!” Rose bowed to Diane.

“Thank you! I'm Diane, but I'm guessing you all ready knew that. Who are you with?”

“I'm with my dad and mother. My dad is one of King Puck's generals and my mother is a Cleyran dancer and singer. She's gonna perform for the masquerade ball tonight.” Rose told her excitedly. “I'm gonna be playing tambourine for the band.”

Diane perked. “It's nice to meet you Miss Rose. I hope to see your performance tonight. I have to be returning to my parents now.”

“Okay.” Rose watched confused as Diane walked by her. “Let's be friends!”

Diane paused at that. She looked to Rose, but found her gone back into the crowd. Diane smiled and turned back to see her parents watching her with amused smiles. Their smile faded as a maid approached them, her mother immediately excusing herself to go with the maid. Diane ran to her father to find out what was the matter.

Zidane immediately put down her fears, “One of your sisters is refusing to eat and won't stop crying which is keeping the other one up and preventing her from taking the bottle. Mom is gonna take care of it and be right back.” Diane hugged her fathers leg. “Who was that you were talking to? We heard you exclaim, but it seemed all right.”

“That's Rose, she scared me when I turned around.” Diane informed him.

“She looked nice.”

“She said we should be friends. Then she disappeared.”

“You'll see her again. Her mother is a popular figure for her singing. She's singing at your dance. Came very highly recommended by King Puck.” Zidane knelt down to his daughter. “You should make nice and make more friends than just Lindsey. I have friends from all walks of life. You have the Dragon Knight Freya. Lady Eiko of Lindblum who called you cute. A Qu named Quina. Rusty of course and a big scary looking dude named Amarant. You can't miss him, he's tall with fire red hair. Don't quite know where he is hiding right now. Still, the point is you gotta have lots of friends, they are your support group.”

Diane nodded and looked into the crowd, she saw Rose talking to another group of girls their age. Zidane followed her gaze and patted her on the back encouraging her to go to them. She did as silently bayed, looking to her fathers smiling face to build up courage. Rose saw her first and excitedly came to her. 

“I am looking for friends.” Diane told her when she approached.

Rose clapped her hands together excitedly, “That's great! I'm the best you'll ever have! I did just met these girls as well. Wanna meet them to?”

Diane nodded and allowed herself to be dragged over to them. The girls greeted Rose warmly, but only glanced at Diane. Diane tried to greet them, but was ignored to chat about the party and the food and who everyone was a child to and what their parents did. Rose began to get annoyed after the other girls interrupted Diane a third time while they were talking about their dresses for the dance that night. She looked to Diane who looked flustered. She decided to ask Diane about her dress and what she looked forward to at the dance.

“I can't wait to have my cake! It smelled-”

“My birthday cake was chocolate at my-”

“It's rude to interrupt somebody.” Rose scolded the girl taking her off guard along with her friends. She turned to Diane and smiled, motioning her to continue.

She didn't get the chance, the girl snapping back at Rose, “How dare you stop me! If I wanna talk, I will talk.”

Rose glared at the girl, “The princess was talking. This is her party and her birthday, you need to be respectful.”

“She's not my princess! She's just the daughter of the queen. That doesn't make her better than me! I don't need a street rat telling me what I can and can not do.”

Rose snarled, “What did you just call me? I am a future dragon knight and I will not have a spoiled noble insulting me cause I called her out. You're princess or not, she is a person who is to be treated respectfully, her parents maybe the only reason you're at this party.”

“Everyone is to be treated with respect. I'm sure her family is very important to mine.” Diane chimed in. “I only want to be friends. Can we start over?”

The girl eyed Diane and turned away, snubbing her. “Come on. It stinks of bad genes over here. Rats are such brutes. You hear the way she snarled, she must be feral. Who let that animal in here?”

Rose gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She wasn't about to let those comments slide.

“You want to become a knight?” Diane asked, offering a distraction. Rose visibly relaxed. “Don't worry about them. They are just rude. My mommy and daddy told me some people are like that.”

“I'm more mad that they were rude to you!” Rose turned to her. “You were being kind and patient. I would have punched one of them if they interrupted me purposely like that.”

Diane shook her head, “It's fine. We can be friends with some other girls.”

“As long as they are nice to us.”

“Wanna meet my dad?” Diane offered. Rose perked up and nodded excitedly. Diane grabbed her hand and led her back to her father.

Diane lost the time while she hung out with Rose. After they had met with Zidane, they ran off again to try to find more kids to play with, but most turned their backs after the initial greetings. Some girls chatted with them, but never wanted to go further, returning to their parents after a few minutes. 

“I heard the Queen had twins last week. Last thing we need is more questionable blood running this country in the future.” Diane heard the words as she sat with Rose, taking a drink break. She looked at her drink lowly.

“He was a thief before he was King. I wonder what dirt he had on the Queen to get her to marry him. I highly doubt it was for love at all. I don't also belief they saved the planet. There is no proof. Only the word from the Queen herself.”

“That man shouldn't be King and that girl shouldn't be a princess, Alexandria will be in ruins under their rule.”

“Hey! Watch your mouth!” Rose snapped hearing the gossip as well. She saw a group of nobles straighten up and scurry away. “Adults should know better than to gossip lies!” She turned to Diane who looked about to cry. “Hey, like you told me, don't listen to them.”

Diane nodded solemnly, “I need to go see Choco...”

Rose grabbed her arm and started leading her towards the giant birds, “Let's go then and get some fresh air.”

Choco greeted them, chittering happily at first excited for the thought of a possible treat until he noticed Diane was upset and instead nuzzled her cheek with his beak. He laid down in front of her and let the girls pet him gently. “Choco why is everyone so mean to daddy?” The bird chirped lightly in response.

“I'm sorry this is ruining your day.” Rose apologized softly.

“Thank you for being nice to me Rose.” Diane smiled back at her. “You are more than making up for it. I just needed a break.” Choco chittered happily and nuzzled her again. “You make my day better to.” Diane chuckled, hugging Choco's head. “Oh yeah! Choco, this is Rose. She's my new friend. She's gonna be a dragon knight like Aunt Freya! You remember Aunt Freya don't you?” Choco warked happily at the name.

“Nice to meet you Choco. You are legendary! I've never seen a gold chocobo before now.” Rose complimented as she scratched Choco's neck. She leaned in close, “I'm also super jealous you know Lady Freya. I barely know her and I'm gonna be her squire next year.” Choco purred under her touch.

The girls moods lifted as they loved on Choco and chatted about Freya, Rose excited to learn some stories of her role model that Diane heard from her father. Choco's happy chittering suddenly turned to a low rumble as the girls were approached by the group of girls Rose snapped at. They were laughing as they stopped in front of them.

“I told you they were animals hanging with their own kind.” The lead girl sneered as her lackeys laughed. “Are humans too much for you to? Is it that hard acting above your place that you have to check in with your brethren?”

“Choco is far better company.” Diane responded. “Least they aren't trying to act like someone they aren't.”

“Leave us alone.” Rose angrily snapped. “Go bother somebody else.”

“Don't order me around. My daddy is an important noble. We can have you kicked out.”

“Don't insult Rose. Leave us before I have you kicked out.” Diane stood up. Choco did as well, puffing up protectively. “We are all of a high station here and I-”

“No one's talking to you!” The girl snapped at Diane. “No one wants you here! You shouldn't have even been born!” Diane took a step back in surprise, Choco stomping a foot. “Your dad was a thief! He doesn't deserve his position and you have no right to be a princess with your dirty blood. You don't have any position here! I am more of a princess than you are!”

“It doesn't matter who her father is, she is still the Princess of Alexandria! You will shut your mouth before I shut it for you!” Rose snapped stepping in front of Diane. “Your attitude would have you severely punished in Bermecia.”

The girl rolled her eyes, “Then go back there and take her with you. This place would be a better place with two less animals here.”

Rose snapped and tackled the girl, knocking her back, her lackeys screaming and running off. The two tussled on the ground, Diane looking on in horror, pleading for Rose to stop. Choco pushed her away from the girls and urged her on as adults started noticing the fight.

Freya was quick to rip Rose off the other. Rose continued to try to get at the girl as she scrambled away calling for her parents.

“Not so brave now?!” Rose challenged. The girl wailed.

Freya yanked her angrily, “What is this about? You are causing a scene!”

“She just suddenly attacked me! I just wanted to be friends!” The girl cried lying.

Rose reignited, “How dare you lie! You called Diane and me animals! She's been mean to us all day. Don't listen to her Lady Freya.”

Freya didn't want to hear it as the crowd started to form around them. The girls concerned parents rushed to her aid and started yelling at Freya. Rose yelled back at them, Freya trying to diffuse the situation before it got worse. Suddenly Puck and Zidane burst into the fray, Puck whistling for silence.

“What in the world is going on here?!” Zidane demanded. 

“She insulted us!” Rose spoke first.

“She tackled me! I did nothing wrong!” The girl responded. “She shouldn't even be here!”

Rose snarled, “Stop lying!” Rose looked to King Puck. “She was insulting the princess. Called her an animal because she doesn't think she deserves to be a princess.”

Puck shared a glance with Zidane who puffed up angrily at the girl, “Explain yourself now.”

Her parents defended her, “Our girl would never say such a thing! We have nothing, but respect for the royal family!”

“Stop lying!” Rose yelled. She flinched when Puck glared at her, quickly getting his message to be silent. 

“I'm sorry Your Majesty. My girl will apologize, but so does the rat child will attacking her.”

“She is a Bermecian child. A future knight. She is not simply a 'rat child.' You say your child has respect, but slur a fellow man with the same breath?” Zidane snapped. “Look I do not care if you like or dislike me, but I have been hearing gossip slandering my child and I will not stand for it. She is still the daughter of your Queen no matter who sired her and belongs on that throne. It's a shame and embarrassing when a noble from another Kingdom has to step in and stand up for her. Your apology for your child's antics will be your removal. Rose's punishment will be the same. I will not tolerate fighting on such a joyous day.”

“But sir-”

“No buts. Guards remove this family from the party and erase their name from the guest list for the ball tonight. They are to return to Treno tonight. Anyone else need removing for the same disrespect?” Zidane scanned the crowd who was silent to his question. Zidane nodded in response as the family was herded away by Beatrix and Steiner. “Good, now let's return to having fun!”

Zidane turned to Freya and Rose as the crowd began to disperse. Rose looked away guiltily. “I'm sorry King Zidane. I didn't mean to-”

Zidane waved it off, “Thank you for defending her, but I think you should go cool off with your mother. You won't be barred from the dance.” He waited until Rose nodded in understanding before turning to Puck. 

“Sorry about Rose, she's a scrapper when people don't straighten out their behavior.” Puck apologized as Freya led the girl away. “She will be a great Dragon Knight in the future. She quick to defend others.”

“She's the kind of friend Diane needs. She has a friend in Beatrix and Steiner's daughter, but she's kinda taken after Steiner in the fact she over protects Diane, but also sides with the opposition when they tell her she behaves nothing like a “true” princess.” Zidane sighed, exhausted. “I should have just kept her at my side. Not let these naysayers get anywhere near her.” Zidane vented to Puck as they walked back to his spot.

Puck groaned, “Don't let them get to you Zidane. She would have to hear it eventually. Don't let her have a thin skin. Maybe little Rose taught her a lesson.”

“To throw hands at the opposition?”

Puck chuckled, “Of course not that!” He thought for a minute and sneered, “But, could also work. No, what I meant is to stand up for herself. Rose won't take anything lying down. I hope my children grow up to be as head strong.”

“How are the kids anyways?” Zidane side tracked remembering Puck's first litter was born not that long a go.

Puck brightened considerably taking Zidane off guard. “Four were born! They are growing fast. Three girls and a boy. Named the boy Vivi for our friend who is no longer here with us. Named all the girls after flowers.”

“Vivi would be embarrassed that you named your son after him. He would also be honored.”

“His embarrassment is why I did it. He'd be so against it. Hew as my first friend though I order him around like a servant upon our first meeting. This is my apology.” Puck joked. “I didn't care for kids at first, but now that they have come I feel like Bermecia is coming together for us to move forward. I'm gonna wait until we stop having children though to name an heir. Gotta see who has the tenacity for it.”

“We named Diane, so we didn't have infighting from the get go. Also to prove to these people my kids aren't going anywhere.”

“They do not like you.” Puck motioned. “Most made that clear and tried to get my opinion. I shut it down as I am also not a “true” prince. I vacated my seat as prince to chase down Fratley and reunite him with Freya leaving my siblings and Father to die in the Alexandrian attack. This talk of how royalty should act and compose themselves should not be as important as they make it. Yet here we are.”

“Did your men forgive you?”

“Most did. Happy I was reuniting everyone, bringing us back as a whole, but the damage of me leaving at such a time did leave a lasting healing wound which some drive a thumb into to guilt me at times. I would have perished in the attack like my family whether it was in Bermecia or in Cleyra if I just stayed in place. I have no regrets. It's one of the many reasons why I stand here now along side you.” Puck looked to Fratley, who stood far enough away to be be protective, but also giving privacy. “Though I think I'm chopped liver compared to how the Bermecians look to Fratley and Freya for leadership. There were more celebrations when their kids were born than mine. I was jealous.”

“They are a famous couple. Don't be.” Zidane jabbed. “I should see if Diane is okay.”

Puck glanced around, “Where is she anyways? She wasn't where the fight broke out.”

Zidane quickly noticed as well that she wasn't present. His heart sank as he kept scanning the area for any sign of her. He should have made sure she was fine when they first broke up the crowd. She must have run off when the fight started. He looked to where Choco was and found him gone as well. At least he knew the chocobo would keep her safe. He wasn't safe though. “Garnet is gonna kill me! She's gone!”

Choco cooed gently as he nuzzled Diane in the bell tower. Kupo also comforted her as she lamented at the events before she ran off. She sniffled back tears as she puzzled over if she was in trouble or if what those girls said was true. Did she deserve to be princess? Her parents told her she did, but now she doubted even them. The moogle suddenly pulled out a journal telling her to listen.

Diane did as bade as Kupo read off her father and mothers journey in Alexandria. How happy the people had been at their union, at her birth, and now. Compared to the masses, the gossip and nay sayers were barely heard and that she should ignore them. The country loved her and the cheers she heard weren't fake. 

“Thanks Kupo!” Diane thanked the moogle as it stood proud after its lecture.

“Kupo! You're welcome Princess! Kupo!” Kupo nodded at her. He turned to Choco. “Mene was asking about you, kupo. I will tell him you have a new friend.” Choco warked happily upon hearing his best friends name. “You must get back to your party, kupo, before your dad realizes your missing! Kupo!”

Diane nodded and stood up, not really wanting to go back, but knew her father would be in hysterics once he noticed. She had calm down and had her faith restored, but now she wanted a nap. She also hoped Rose wasn't in trouble. Kupo seemed impressed that the young Bermecian was so quick to defend her from the mean nobles. Kupo wished her luck and returned to their post at the top of the bell tower. Choco purred as they walked back out along the canal, along the way she ran at first. Diane looking wistfully at the castle wall.

“Why are you out here?” A boys voice questioned in surprise. Diane looked in front of her and saw a boy dressed in red with the same color hair cut short and spiked. His green eyes sparkled at her in confusion. He bit into a candy apple and questioned her again, “Shouldn't you be with your rich friends, Princess?”

Diane sighed, “I needed a break from them.”

“I saw a good brawl while I was getting this apple. Bermecian kid beat the snot out of a rich girl. You missed it.” He informed her. “I didn't think rich kids could fight. Well, the one definitely couldn't.”

A part of Diane chuckled at the fact the girl lost and it was seen. The rest of her was horrified that the fight was about her and people saw. “We can fight.” She admitted lowly. 

The boy cocked his head, “Hey, are you okay? It's your birthday! Be happy!” When she didn't react, he offered his apple. “You want some of my candy apple?”

“No, thank you.”

“You sure?” She shook her head and he sighed. “My name is Jupiter. My mom owns the theater pub a block over. I perform in some of her plays.”

“You act?” Diane perked. She loved when her mother read screen plays with her and when they had mini theater nights in the castle. “That's so cool! I love plays!”

Jupiter blushed at being called cool. “Yeah, I act! Wanna hang out? You look like you don't want to go back.”

Diane glanced to the side and mulled over it for a second. Jupiter got closer, excited. Choco chittering happily caught Diane's attention. She looked over and saw a tall red haired man in a tux, looking rather uncomfortable as he patted the chocobo's beak who he was the same size of. Jupiter's face drained of color and he began to back off.

“Nice seeing you, Princess. Hope to see you again! Bye bye!” Jupiter quickly exited by running down a nearby alley.

“Your father is having a heart attack.” The man grumbled.

“Uncle Amarant?” Diane questioned as the man gritted his teeth and hissed. 

“Don't call me that! Let's go.” Amarant ordered grabbing Choco's reins and leading the bird toward her. Before she could say anything, he scooped her up and placed her on the chocobo. Diane watched Amarant curiously, admiring his ear rings, beard, and dreads. She never seen anything like it. She also tried to remember her dads stories about this man. He didn't lie when he said she'd recognize him immediately.

“Jupiter was scared of you.”

“Lots are scared.” Amarant admitted. “You should be as well.”

Diane chuckled, “You don't scare me. My dad said you aren't so scary.” Amarant grunted. “You guard Treno for Daddy don't you? Is it nice there?” He glared at her. She sighed. “You hate me to, don't you?”

Amarant stiffened at that, “I don't hate you.” That made Diane feel better. A few more steps of silence. “Treno is fine.” Diane chuckled and then remained silent as Amarant lead her back to the square. 

“The nobles are just jealous. They only know how to gossip.” Amarant suddenly advised her as he stopped and let Choco walk without him. “Don't listen to them. Be like that Bermecian and beat them into submission.”

“You're not coming with?”

“I don't do crowds.” He replied simply as he turned and walked away.

“MY BABY!” Diane suddenly heard before she was tackled by her father. Diane protested loudly as she was kissed all over. Choco warked happily as Zidane pulled her off of him. “I was so worried for you. I heard what that girl said about you. I'm sorry my darling! Are you okay?”

Diane nodded, “I'm fine, daddy. I went to the bell tower and got cheered up by Kupo and I met a boy named Jupiter and he's an actor. He offered me his candy apple!” Zidane smirked, knowing who Jupiter was fully. “Than I met Uncle Amarant and he brought me back here.”

“Sounds like you needed to get away.”

Diane nodded and hugged her dad, nuzzling into her dads neck. “I don't wanna go back with those mean people. Can we go home?”

Zidane nuzzled her back. “Of course we can. You wanna take a nap to before we get ready for the dance?” He felt her nod into his shoulder. “All right. Let's get Beatrix and Steiner and we'll go back.”


	6. Ball

Zidane could hardly contain himself after he tucked Diane in for her nap once they got back. Garnet decided not to go back after nursing her daughters when she saw Zidane and Diane return before she was even done. Emerald took forever to nurse, the calm sister too tired from her sister keeping her up that she kept falling asleep.

Zidane danced into their room, Garnet chuckling at his enthusiasm. “Why are you so happy?”

“She met two new friends! Garnet visibly perked at the information as he fluttered to her side and kissed her cheek. “A young Bermecian girl that Puck is training to be a Dragon Knight and the other, Jupiter! You remember who Jupiter is?” Garnet shook her head. Zidane scowled, but shook it away, “Jupiter is a Tantalus! He's Blank and Ruby's kid!”

Garnet suddenly recalled and oohed at the information. She then thought of something and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “Why was your family close enough for them to meet?”

Zidane's face paled. He had agreed not let Tantalus have at it at the rich pockets at gatherings anymore. He would now have to lie or admit that Diane slipped his notice and met the boy on her way back. He looked at Garnet, reading her face for his answer.

He sighed, “There was a fight and she ran off for a couple of minutes. She met him then. They are busy at the tavern. Jupiter was returning from a food stand with a candied apple. He offered her some.”

“She ran off?!” 

“Insults were thrown at her and the Bermecian girl. Some girls from Treno called them both animals. Rose, that's the girls name, thought they needed to be taught a lesson. While Puck and I broke it up, she slipped away. Choco went with her and Amarant brought her back.”

Zidane watched as Garnet filled with anger before sighing and turning away from him. She looked defeated. “I leave and the hostility comes out. It's been five years and now they are bullying our child with their own. I'm glad she was shown that some won't stand for such behavior, a shame it wasn't from her own countrymen. I should have let Lindsey go with her.”

“We did warn her. Lindsey is too protective. She would have never met Rose or Jupiter if she did go. What's important is Diane made new friends. I'm sorry she got away and met Jupiter before tonight.” Zidane patted her shoulder and leaned into her. “Those who hate us anyways are just jealous. They probably hate that we married outside of our stations and they can't or their friends will kick them to the curb. I'm thankful we have such good friends that don't try that.”

“Not that you would listen.” Garnet chuckled.

“Damn right!” Zidane admitted. 

Lindsey was furious when Diane told her why she came home early. She was also not impressed with the actions of Rose. Diane tuned her out about how they were to handle the situation via what her father would have done while she watched the sunset out her window trying not to fall back asleep. She was soon to be dressed for the ball which would start at nightfall. She wish she didn't say anything to Lindsey cause now the girl was going to be up her behind and looking for the girls to give them a piece of her mind. Diane didn't need that.

She didn't have to wait long, the maids coming in a flurry getting her changed and to her parents for a bite to eat before heading down to the dance room. Garnet greeted her child with kisses and a long hug, thankful she was safe. She adjusted her daughters new crown and prodded at Diane's dark blue dress. Garnet wore a lighter shade of blue while Zidane's tuxedo matched his daughter. 

“Are you good? Do you still want to dance?” Garnet asked as she looked her daughter in her eyes. “You don't have to go back if you are scared of the others after what happened today.”

Diane shook her head, “I'm fine, Mommy. I'm sure Daddy put them in their place after Rose fought with the girl.”

Zidane chuckled, “That family won't be here tonight. You are free to enjoy yourself!”

“If anyone though starts repeating what those girls said, come to us. We'll have them removed.” Garnet also instructed her before standing up. Diane nodded and grabbed her mothers hand happily. She hoped no one would talk badly of her during the dance.

A live orchestra met Diane's ears as they walked into the ball room. People in fancy dresses and suites fluttered about chatting, some dancing with their loved ones or friends. A huge five tier white cake with gold frosting decorations sat in the middle of the room. It was Diane's birthday cake and it towered over the crowd. Lindsey was also quick to get back to Diane's side and pull her away to check out the games they had for the kids. Diane's hesitation was quickly relieved when she saw Rose was in the kids area, making a flower crown, the other kids keeping their distance from her. Rose perked when she saw her as well and excitedly grabbed the flower crown made with roses and daisies and met them half way.

“Sorry about earlier!” Rose apologized. She placed the crown on Diane's head. “I made this for you! I didn't have time to make anything else or pen an apology.”

Diane touched the soft flowers. “Thank you! I love it!” She noticed Lindsey's confused face. “Oh! Rose this is my my friend Lindsey. She is the daughter of Beatrix and Steiner, Alexandria's Head General and Head Captain.”

Rose step back and curtsied, “Nice to meet you Lindsey. I am Rose, my father is a low level general in the Bermecian army and my mother is a Cleyran dancer and singer. I hope to be a Dragon Knight when I am grown. Are you planning on becoming a knight as well?”

Lindsey nodded, “I wanna follow in one of my parents foot steps. I want to serve the royal family like my parents have. Thank you for defending Diane. I was told to stay at the castle and I was upset when I heard what happened.”

“No worries! I put them in their place. They'll call me a savage, but only losers insult others.” Rose stood proud. “Nice party. I can't wait until we dig into that cake.”

“I can't wait either!” Diane agreed.

The girls played together as the night went on until Diane noticed the boy from earlier, trailing behind a group while he looked around in wonder. Diane naturally followed, pulling Rose and Lindsey with her to talk with him. 

“Diane!” She heard her father call her. He scooped her up before she could see where he was coming from and quickly caught up to the group. “Just the girl I want to see! There are some people here that would love to meet you. You met one of them earlier.” Lindsey and Rose clung onto his pants legs in an attempt to keep up.

“Zidane!” A booming voice met Diane's ears as they approached the group. “What a fine party you have thrown here!” It was owned by the largest man of the group with a pink beard and an aviator leather cap which clashed heavily with his black suit. The men around him were dressed similarly with the exception of the lone woman who dressed in a light green ball gown.

“Oh Zidane, ain't she a pretty filly?” The woman complimented her. Diane blinked at the accent, never hearing it before.

Zidane beamed in pride, “Diane, you don't remember cause you were only a couple months old, but this is my family. We finally get to introduce you properly.” He began to point at them. “Baku is the big guy. You can call him Grandpa. He's the leader of the Tantalus.”

Baku nodded his head, “Grandpa Boss. Happy birthday young one. Nice to meet ya.”

Diane smiled nervously, “Thank you.”

“Red hair is your Uncle Blank, he's an alchemist.” Blank saluted her with two fingers. “Snaggle tooth is your Uncle Marcus, he's the muscle.” Marcus did the same as Blank, but questioned the nick name. “Mr. Beady Eyes is your Uncle Cinna. He is a great cook.” Cinna danced in place from excitement and waved. “And the lovely young lady is your Aunt Ruby. She owns the theater downtown everyone loves so much.” Ruby curtsied to Diane.

“Nice to meet you all. Daddy has told me lots about you!” Diane greeted them.

“Hopefully nice things.” Blank shot a glance at Zidane.

Zidane smiled mischievously, “No promises.”

Ruby perked and turned around, pulling the boy Diane met in the alley to the front of the group. “We heard you two ran into each other earlier, but meet my boy Jupiter. Isn't he a darlin'? Best thing to happen to me since I started running with you stallions.”

Jupiter fought against her, “Mom! Don't embarrass me in front of the princess!”

“I ain't embarrassing anyone!” Ruby patted him. “Go on now. Greet the princess.”

Jupiter waved at Diane as Zidane placed her back on the ground. “We meet again Princess! I'm Jupiter. I like your crowns.”

Diane touched he headdresses. “Thank you. My friend Rose made the flower one.” Diane looked for her friends. They rushed to her side to meet the boy as well. “These are my friends, Rose, the Bermecian, and Lindsey.” The girls curtsied at Jupiter and said their hellos. Zidane told the adults more information about the girls.

Jupiter's eyes widened at the sight of Rose, “You! You were the girl that beat up the other!”

Rose perked, “Oh you saw? I'm sorry for that.”

“Don't be! It was awesome! You sent her running!” Jupiter complimented her. “Bet whatever she did, she won't do again.”

Rose laughed, embarrassed, “I hope so to.”

“Why don't you four go play before the concert starts?” Zidane suggested. 

Jupiter looked to his mother, “May I?”

She urged him on, “Go on. Go have some fun, darling.”

Diane grabbed him excitedly, yanking him into the crowd. They dragged him to the other side, away from the adults. Diane turned to him excitedly.

“You, you! You live with the Tantalus! You're a thief!” Diane was excited. She didn't realize who she had met before. A cousin of sorts. She knew that her father's family weren't related by blood, but they were still family.

“I'm not a thief. I am an actor. I am training to be a thief.” Jupiter corrected her as he still looked around in wonder. 

Lindsey began to puff up, “Diane...!”

But Diane cut her off, cornering him. “What have you learned? Can you use a sword? What's it like out there?”

Jupiter stepped away from her, a little overwhelmed. Rose sensed it and stepped in. “You can't ask him such things! We just met him!”

“Also this is not the time to discuss law breaking.” Lindsey argued as well. “You are a princess! Princess' don't think of such things.”

“That's boring.” Jupiter finally spoke. “What do princess' think about anyway?”

Diane looked guiltily away, “I just want to know more about Dad's family.”

The group quieted and looked around in embarrassment. Jupiter spoke first, “I know how to lock pick and I can't use a sword yet. I need to be taller.”

Diane perked as Jupiter spoke. “I am currently learning how to use daggers like my father. I also like to take care of the animals though no one wants me to.”

Rose joined in, “I know many of Cleyra's dances, I can play some simple instruments, and I am currently learning to sing. I hope to be a Dragon Knight like Lady Freya.”

“I am training to be the next great general.” Lindsey proudly added.

Jupiter smiled at them. “I thought rich girls only talked about the weather and drank tea all day. I'm getting excited I was wrong. You girls are interesting!”

“That's what they want us to do!”

“It's so boring!”

“So so boring!” The girls replied to him which made him snicker.

Jupiter suddenly perked, “Hey you guys wanna play tag?” The girls met him with an enthusiastic yes. He tackled Diane, “You're it! Try to catch us!”

Diane stumbled backwards as the others scattered among the crowd. She laughed and went to follow Lindsey, the last one she saw disappear.

They played tag until they were yelled at to stop running around. They had caused a slight chaos by running into people and hiding under things. They then changed the game to hide and seek until the band started to set up for the concert. Rose excused herself to go to her mother who she was to play tambourine for. As the crowd gathered around the band, Diane returned to her parents along with Lindsey and Jupiter. Jupiter became excited to meet Garnet and introduced himself. She smiled sweetly as he told her how her dress looked and how pretty she was.

“My. My. What an upstanding young man. Do you want to sit with Diane and Lindsey to watch the concert?” She asked him. He nodded enthusiastically at her.

“Diane, after the concert we are cutting into your cake.” Zidane added as he lead her to her seat. “Are you having fun? I heard soldiers yelling earlier. I figure it had to do something with you.”

“We were running.” Diane admitted.

“Oh! The most supreme offense.” Zidane sarcastically bemoaned. Garnet chuckled. “Next you tell me you skipped as well?!”

Diane looked guilty, “I did Father. I can not lie.”

“It can not be! My daughter?! A skipper?! What have I done wrong?!” Zidane cried out dramatically. They both laughed at their tomfoolery, the nobles around them glancing at them nervously. Garnet coughed into her hand to get them back in line.

“What am I going to do with you two?” She chastised, but with a smile after they settled down. Zidane eyed her with intent, his tail flicking suggestively. She blushed before glaring at him to stop and glanced down at the children. Zidane winked in response and looked to the crowd. Garnet sighed, chuckled, and did the same.

The band started without a moment's notice filling the dance hall with a cheerful tone. The Bermecian and Cleyran dancers began to twirl and dance to the music. The crowd was in awe while some even joined in the dancing on their own. Diane and Lindsey watched in wonder as Jupiter clapped along. A mix of cultures played in front of them. In the end, a harp came front and center, a Cleyran priestess picking at the strings rhythmically.

“We are about to see a sacred dance of the Cleyrans. A special dance that paid tribute to the Eidolon that protected their city before our army decimated it in the war.” Garnet knelt down to tell the kids. “I asked if you could see it as they usually do it at certain times.”

“Why did we decimate them?”

Garnet looked at her sadly, “Your grandmother was misguided. I will explain when you are older. Just watch and enjoy.”

Diane nodded and turned back to watch as Bermecian and Cleyran dancers began to line up in three rows. The crowd became silent as they knelt. Suddenly the harpist started playing an increasing melody, the dancers stepping forward before the music suddenly picked up and the girls began to river dance. Diane watched as they danced, their feet moving quickly with the harps chords. As they grabbed each others hands and rotated in circles, but just as the music sounded like it was reaching a crescendo, the harpist suddenly stopped and the girls fell to their knees. The crowd murmured nervously before the band started another song and the dancers returned to their feet to dance to that. 

“I have to learn that dance. “ Diane heard Jupiter speak. 

“I don’t think you can…?” Lindsey informed him. “It’s a special dance to them. You’d insult them.”

Diane added in, “I can ask King Puck, though Lindsey may be right.”

Jupiter pouted at the girls. Zidane and Garnet exchanged amused glances. They also thought to ask Puck. Not for the boy, but for their daughter to learn to assist in the dance. The song was cut off purposely like it was before the end of Cleyra and so was representative of the attack. If Diane could join in, it could be used as a way to show Alexandria wanted no more, but to be friends. 

The family watched the dance until were done and the band returned to their softer back drop tones to allow the guests to converse. Rose returned to Diane, the kids greeting her excitedly. Zidane interrupted them to grab Diane and lead her to the massive cake. A soldier announced the cutting of the cake and the guests gathered around to watch. 

Zidane and Garnet held Diane’s hand to the large silver knife, guiding it into the moist dessert. Diane giggled excitedly as they helped her cut it out her slice, the crowd cheering as they helped it on to a plate. Zidane continued to hold on to Diane as she ate her cake while watching a servant cut and distribute the cake to the waiting guests who wanted a slice. Garnet used this time to greet and thank the guests for coming to the dance.

Diane devoured her cake and was let down to join her friends once more. They still picked at the dessert, Jupiter savoring every morsel as he had never had such a fancy cake before. He opened up to Diane what he usually ate which Diane was shocked was so little. She always had something different every day and every dish. Rose echoed his hardship, but added it was because only few things grew in the wet environment of Bermecia. Going to Lindblum and Alexandria and seeing a bunch of food stuffs blew her mind every time she went. 

After they finished their cakes and chatted about themselves, the kids returned to their games of hide and seek. They were only stopped when Jupiter was suddenly scooped up by Baku and handed back to his father. Jupiter fought his father as the group said their good nights and turned to thank Diane for the party. She curtsied at them and said her goodbyes to Jupiter and the gang. She wished she got to talk to them more. She returned to her friend group.

“I think I should return to my parents to. The nobles are really starting to leave. It must be late.” Rose told Diane when she returned. “Thank you for playing with me. Write me okay?” Rose curtsied to Diane.

“You will hear from me again! Write me as well!” Diane waved Rose off as she ran away to find her parents.

Lindsey and Diane watched the crowd for a few moments before Diane yawned. Lindsey followed suite. Diane rubbed her eyes afterwards feeling suddenly tired. She yawned again before the two agreed to return to their parents.

Zidane upon seeing Diane sleepy, scooped her up immediately and let her collapse into his shoulder while Lindsey was scooped up by her mother.

“Did you have fun?” Zidane asked softly.

Diane snuggled against his neck, “It was so much fun.”

“That’s good.” Zidane patted her back. “That’s all we wanted you to have.”

“Rose and Jupiter are my friends. I have friends outside the castle.” Diane smiled happily.

“And don’t you worry. Daddy wants you to keep those friends.” Zidane assured her. “Now sleep my little princess.”

“Kiss my sisters for me?” Diane’s eyes were starting to feel heavy.

“Of course.” Zidane agreed before kissing her cheek. He watched fondly as her eyes drifted closed and she fell to sleep.


End file.
